Don't Call My Name
by soleilthesun8994
Summary: ExtremelyRandomOneShot. Leeteuk and Yoon Eun Hye are married by force. Leeteuk only wants her beauty and her body and often abuses her whenever she refuses to give in to his sexual demands. Super Junior fanfic. SongFic too :D
1. DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: BEFORE YOU READ

Another one of my evil SuJu stories. If you're not into evilness, don't read. However, to give it a different twist, I added someone new. I just kind of experimented with pairings a bit and for some reason, this pairing came up.

I do not own Leeteuk or Yoon Eun Hye. Leeteuk belongs to Super Junior and that band is managed and owned by SM Entertainment. Who owns Yoon Eun Hye, I don't know. I also do not own the songs that are included in this story. They belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the plot.


	2. Pretty Woman

Heels clacking. Bangles tingling. Hair flying in the breeze. White skin illuminated in the sun. All these can only come from one woman. The ever beautiful Yoon Eun Hye. A goddess in her own right, she has the ability to make men stare and ladies glare. Whenever she passes by, a scent of freesia is all over the place. If anything, this woman is truly a goddess on earth. Her attitude is that of a maiden despite her much celebrated beauty. A down-to-earth girl who loves to cook, bake, design clothes, and care for her friends' children is who she is. An ideal wife and a perfect mother.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street _

_Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet_

_Pretty woman, I don't believe you, it must be true_

_No one can look as good as you_

However, there's one man whose eyes she really caught and heart she really captured. That man be Leeteuk. Now Leeteuk is not really the most perfect man out there. Ruggedly handsome, although he's nowhere near an Adonis. Has messy, haggard, bleached-blonde hair and bloodshot eyes because of drinking too much and smoking frequently. This man's hobby is to just sit lazily on his chair and watch pretty girls pass by, waiting for someone fuck-able to get. Yoon Eun Hye just happens to be one of the fuck-able ones. At least for this ruggedly handsome bum. While all men see her as a goddess that should be love, Leeteuk sees her as something else. This thought has eaten him up and made him make this goal to make her his wife. By hook or by crook.

One day, when Leeteuk was out doing his usual outdoor stuff, Yoon Eun Hye passed by and it caught his attention. He whistled, with hopes of gaining her attention. He was successful as she looked his way. Since it was a hot day, Eun Hye was wearing a shirt, knotted at the bottom exposing her white, flat belly and denim shorts that were only a few inches below the bottom that showcase her long, white, smooth legs. And of course, kill heels to make her legs appear longer than they are. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her face…her beautiful face. Radiant as ever. Leeteuk was just wearing his tight white shirt that sort of outlines his body and denim jeans adjusted just below the underwear garter. Eun Hye stopped and looked at him, sort of confused but somehow amused. Being a shy and fair maiden, Eun Hye just smiled at him and walked on. Leeteuk felt his heart sink when Eun Hye walked away from him.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me_

_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see_

_Pretty woman, oh you look lovely as you can be_

_Are you lonely just like me…_

Leeteuk saw her figure getting smaller and smaller with each step that she takes. He couldn't take his gaze off of her and he just had to run after her. He wanted to get to know her better. He sprang on his feet and ran as fast as he could. Once he was behind her, he calmed down and kept quiet. He wanted to surprise her so he snuck up from behind and took the clamp that kept her hair in place. Eun Hye's raven black hair came falling down up to the back of her shoulders. This surprised her and made her turn around in shock. Leeteuk smiled at her, looks as if he meant no harm. Eun Hye moved closer to him and snatched her hair clamp, her soft and delicate hands slightly intertwining with his cold fingers. He could've grasped them and pulled her but he chose not to.

"_Too early",_ he thought. He ought to give this girl some time to get to know him and think before hooking up with her. He watched her walk on and disappear in the afternoon sun. Leeteuk's day was complete and all it took was the girl. He sat back down and contemplated on a plan to get Eun Hye and make her his.

_Pretty woman stop a while_

_Pretty woman talk a while_

_Pretty woman give your smile to me_

Leeteuk thought about her all day. The way she walks, talks and acts. Everything about her, he obsessed about. Although this girl is no celebrity, something about her makes Leeteuk want to kill for more. He just loved the way she is. Her sweet and faint scent that would fill the air whenever she'd pass by. The sound of her heels when she walks and the ray of light beaming down on his eyes when she smiles. One thing's for sure, if she's anything to him, that's but a guilty pleasure. A very elusive dream.

_Pretty woman yeah yeah yeah_

_Pretty woman look my way_

_Pretty woman say you'll stay with me_

_Cause I need you_

_Need you tonight _

How obsessed is he? Pretty fucking obsessed if you ask me. There were times where he would utter her name over and over, just to make himself feel ecstatic and high. Her name and vivid image were his drugs. He even declared her his 2nd favorite vice right next to drinking.

_Pretty woman don't walk on by_

_Pretty woman, don't make me cry_

_Pretty woman don't walk away…_

_If that's the way it must be okay_

_I guess I'll go on home it's late_

_There'll be tomorrow night_

_Who knows what do I see_

_She's walking back to me_

_Pretty woman_

Don't even get me started on his nighttime habits. Every night he would recreate his fantasies of him and her doing "it" and have constant, repetitive dreams of himself and Eun Hye doing God-knows-what in a place the Devil-knows-where. This made him happy and was like ecstasy to him.

But one day, Leeteuk decided that it's time to snap back into reality. Stop dreaming and start working. If he really wants her, he thought, why not make


	3. Bette Davis Eyes

The following day, Yoon Eun Hye went out to do her usual errands. Buy some things here, pay for something there. All in the day of a busy woman. Sometimes, it's like she has no time for relaxation anymore.

That very day, while she was running some errands, a friend of hers called her up.

"Hey! Are you busy?" asked Kate, her best friend. Eun Hye cocked her head to the side and rubbed her aching neck. "Sort of. I've got a lot of things to do and I don't know if I can accomplish them all within this day. Why'd you call?"

"Oh nothing…"Kate said in a leisurely manner. "Just checking on my best friend. Also, I wanted to tell you that I got some time on my hands. Maybe Jake, Min Ji, you and I could go to the bar to have some drinks, dance a bit. I don't know. Just to unwind or something. I know you've been busy for quite some time but I just wanna spend some time, we just want to spend some time with you because you've been hiding from us. I think someone's not in the mood." Kate grabbed her bag of Cheetos and munched away, awaiting Eun Hye's reply.

"Well, we haven't hung out in a while so I guess I could spare some of my time for you guys. I miss you and MinJi too."

"How about Jake? Don't you miss him?" asked Kate teasingly. Eun Hye just smiled and giggled a bit.

"Well I do. But what's up with the tone of your voice?" Eun Hye said as she plopped down on the couch, exhausted and deep in thought.

"Nothing. Just that you and Jake used to like each other but now you're just really good friends. Kinda brings back memories. Say, what are you up to tonight, really?"

"Nothing. I think my work should be done by night. Maybe I'll go with you guys. We haven't partied in a while." A wide smile was painted on Kate's face.

"Marvelous! So I'll come to your house at around 8. Get ready. This night'll be fun!" Kate hang up and so did Eun Hye. She rested her head on the couch's armrest and fell asleep in the process. The day just wore her out.

-COME EIGHT-

Eun Hye was already for the big night out with her friends. She wore a blue mini dress with a plunging neckline and a bare-back backside. She adorned herself with jewelries and tied her hair in a messy bun, like what she wore the previous day. Same as her body and dress, she adorned her hair with jewelries and after slipping on the high heels that Kate gave her. Once she was ready, she walked out of the room and waited for her friend in her lobby. A few minutes later, she heard a car's engine outside her house and peered through. Yep. It was Kate's car and Eun Hye went dashing outside, bangles making noise once more and entered Kate's car.

"Hey! It's been a long while, ain't it?" asked Kate gleefully giving her best friend smelling kisses and a hug. "How you doing?"

"I'm good. Where's Jake and MinJi?" Eun Hye glanced around the car looking for them. "I thought they were coming?"

" They went ahead. They're at the bar and I think they already reserved our seats and bought us some drinks. Anyways, let's go and have some fun." Kate said enthusiastically. Eun Hye smiled slightly and looked down, giving a sigh. Kate noticed the blue look on her friend's face and frowned with concern.

"Is everything okay? You look quite weak." Kate touched her friend's neck and forehead to check if she has a fever. Luckily, Eun Hye is well.

"I'm kinda tired because of all the work that I've been doing. I've been running errands since this morning and I'm sort of stressed out. But I'll be okay in a while. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though. I really appreciate it." Eun Hye smiled. Kate beamed in return and continued to drive. They reached the bar a good 5 minutes late.

-AT THE BAR-

Coincidentally, Leeteuk was at the bar downing 5 to how many more bottles. Kate and Eun Hye arrived at the bar and the sight and scent of the beautiful woman caught Leeteuk's attention. Upon entering, the drunken man whipped his head around and caught a glimpse of the woman he's been obsessing over. . Eun Hye caught sight of the man and looked away immediately, recalling their awkward moment a few days ago. Their eyes met once more when Eun Hye looked back. She then realized that he never took his eyes off her. Eun Hye began acting weird, tripping and blurting incoherent things.

"What's wrong?" Kate noticed the strange behavior that she was exhibiting.

"Nothing. Just that the music's turned way up high and it makes me dizzy." Eun Hye said rubbing her head, pretending to not feel well. "I got culture shocked that's all. Haven't been visiting bars in a while."

Eun Hye sat with her friends at the table. Jake and MinJi greeted her but Jake was more than just glad to see her.

"You haven't hung with us in a while. You're really pretty now. What kept you busy?" asked Jake after shaking her hand and handing the drink that he bought for her.

"Thanks." she said rubbing her head. "Say, someone told me that you used to like me. That true?" she tried to form a coherent sentence despite not being in a decent state of mind. Jake turned red and as Kate and MinJi looked at Jake with wide grins, he scuffed his hair and laughed.

"Well. You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Jake said with a shy smile. "So yeah. You know!" Eun Hye just giggled instead of reprimanding him. "That's okay. I think you're cute, though." Jake smiled even more. He took a roll of paper with something *supposedly* written on it and stood up. "Eun Hye, see this roll of paper?" he showed it to her and to them. "I wrote something on it and rolled it this way. Allow me to dedicate this song to you." Jake stood up and walked towards the bar singer who was begging the crowd to request some songs for her to sing. Jake gave the paper to her and the singer took it from him, rolling it out and reading.

"Request from Jake. Dedicated to Yoon Eun Hye. Title: Bette Davis Eyes. " Leeteuk heard this and smirked.

"_Asshole."_ he thought. _"That girl is mine." _With that, he continued to stare at Eun Hye who was sitting with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, looking prettier than ever.

With a few arrangements, the singer began to sing the requested song. This made Leeteuk stare at Eun Hye even more.

_Her hair is Harlow gold_

_Her lips are sweet surprise_

_Her hands are never cold_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes_

_She'll turn her music on you_

_You won't have to think twice_

_She's pure as New York snow_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes_

Before the chorus starts, Leeteuk mentally molested Eun Hye using his eyes. He eyed her from head to toe, staring at her neck, her breasts that were almost revealed by the blue dress, her legs and her back. Perverted thoughts began flooding his brain and before he knew it, he was staring too long that he nearly got caught.

_And she'll tease you_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious and she knows_

_Just what it takes to make a pro blush_

_She's got, Greta Garbo's stand off sighs_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes._

Okay so Eun Hye doesn't have Bette Davis' Eyes but what Leeteuk was really feeling about the song was the message or the main theme of the piece. About a woman's tantalizing beauty and the magic that she carries with her wherever she goes. That's what Eun Hye has that Leeteuk wants. Her captivating beauty. He wants to have her but it's a task that seems very impossible, especially for someone like him who stands absolutely no chance at a girl like her. Unless…

_She'll let you take her home_

_It wets her appetite_

_She'll lay you on her throne_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes_

_She'll take a tumble on you_

_Roll you like you were dice_

_Until you come out blue_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes_

_She'll expose you_

_When she snows you_

_Off your feet with the crumbs, she throws you_

_She's ferocious_

_And she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush_

_All the boys think she's a spy_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes. _

Jake was dancing (dorkily) and grooving along to the music with Kate and MinJi. He noticed that Eun Hye remained firmly planted on her seat, looking sicker and paler than ever. Something must be wrong, he thought. So he decided to sit down and talk to her.

"Hey. You seem kinda weak. Is there something wrong? Are you sick or something?" Jake asked, concerned about his friend.

"Sorta. Not really. Somehow. Actually…"Eun Hye stood up and took her bag. "I'm not feeling well. I think I may have to go ahead." Jake nodded sheepishly and turned his attention back on his drinks as she walked away from them. Kate and Min Ji noticed that she was walking away and ran after her to stop her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Min Ji, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Listen, girls. I know you took me out for some fun and I appreciate that but please. I'm not feeling…" Yoon Eun Hye looked back and caught Leeteuk whipping his head back to the front, so as not for her to notice that he was staring and actually listening to their conversation. This made her feel even more sick. "I really gotta go. Sorry girls. Tell Jake I said thanks. Thanks for the drinks."

Eun Hye walked out of the bar and upon nearing the exit, her headache got the better of her and made her collapse. Leeteuk was just a few feet away from the exit, which means he saw this. He hurriedly picked the fallen girl up and left the bar. He walked to his car and laid the beautiful woman on the backseat couch of the car before running to the driver's seat and stepping on the pedal.

"_Finally!" _thought Leeteuk. _"The girl's finally mine. I've been waiting for a moment like this and finally it's here. All I have to do is sleep with the girl and go for it when she wakes up." _Leeteuk drove all the way to the motel and carried her to the room that he reserved just for the two of them.

Morning came. Eun Hye woke up and looked around. Everything was blurry and nothing was right, so it seemed to Eun Hye. Everything felt wrong and everything was whimsically confusing. But what scared her the most was what she saw when she turned to her left. Eun Hye saw Leeteuk lying beside her. This made her jump out of her skin. But what made her nearly shriek was the sight of Leeteuk sleeping soundly right next to her, one hand on her leg and the other on his chest. Eun Hye tried to free herself from his obviously malicious grasp and ran to the bathroom to wash herself and to hopefully take a shower. The perverted man awoke and saw Eun Hye freshening herself up. Eun Hye saw Leeteuk from the reflection. He was coming closer and as soon as he was near the door, she tried to push him away using it.

"Get out of here!" Eun Hye said. "How'd I end up here anyways?" she continued to scream at him and push him away. Leeteuk forced himself to open the door and communicate with the girl.

"Well stop struggling and I'll tell you." Eun Hye released the door, nearly making Leeteuk stumble. He dusted himself and flipped his hair.

"You fainted at the bar and I carried you all the way here." Leeteuk said sleepily. "I even let you sleep with me!" Eun Hye opened the door, revealing her entire body to him. She was wearing his white jacket and her underwear. The guy's mouth dripped at the sight of her almost-bare body and her long, messy hair covering her breasts up. He just stared until he couldn't take it. He just had to pull her in.

Eun Hye was shocked to hear what Leeteuk had to say. It greatly baffled her.

"See that jacket!" he pointed at the jacket that Eun Hye was wearing. "That jacket is mine. I just gave it to you!"

"What happened really?" Eun Hye asked. Leeteuk smiled and took both sides of her polo and intertwined them to cover her up. Eun Hye was about to slap him as she raised her arm to hit him because of his pervertedness but Leeteuk grabbed her wrist and set it down carefully. He felt her senses in his hand as Eun Hye let her guard down. She shyly looked away and closed the jacket. He took her hand and led her to the hotel room's couch. He sat next to her and smiled.

"Your name?" Eun Hye asked. "It's weird. I feel like a whore. I slept with you without knowing your name."

"Leeteuk." he said with a smile. "You don't need to tell me your name."

"How'd you-"Eun Hye asked

"Did you ever know that you're the most beautiful, ONE of the most beautiful women around? But for me, you're the most beautiful. And yes, everybody knows who you are. With that beautiful face and body of yours! How could they not recognize you?" Eun Hye felt flattered but awkward.

"Well…" she blew some strands of hair that were dangling before her eyes. He brushed some strands away from her face and grazed his finger on her cheek.

"I don't know if I should be asking you this but…" Leeteuk scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"But what?" Eun Hye wondered. Her beautiful eyes staring at him, her long eyelashes batting as she blinks. Leeteuk could feel his temperature rising and this made it harder for him to express his feelings.

"Will…It's too soon." Leeteuk said. Eun Hye furrowed her brows in wonder and confusion.

"What? I can't understand!" she looked down and shook her head. Leeteuk lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. "Can we go out sometime? I really want to get to know you better."

"Uhm." Eun Hye was a bit hesitant at first but said yes. Leeteuk felt his heart beat right through his chest. "I think I could use a new companion. So yeah. I'd love to go out with you."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a wink before grinning to himself. He was happy about the fact that she was oblivious to his real intentions.


	4. Cupid's Chokehold

The following days proved to be heaven for Leeteuk. He was with Eun Hye everyday from that moment on. Eun Hye in return savored every minute of their togetherness as it too was heaven for her. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company although they weren't an item yet. Eun Hye took it as friendship but Leeteuk took it the other way around. He felt as though she was more than just a friend or a girlfriend. He felt this special connection between them that made him feel as though she was more than just a wife. To him, she was a slave. A servant.

But he loved her. He loved her with a love that cannot be described. Just because he saw her as a slave doesn't mean that he doesn't care for her. He proudly displays her whenever they walk around the place, showing her off and telling everyone that she's his girlfriend.

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one I've got_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot_

Maybe he was too showy. Maybe he loved her too much. Too much that it blinded him, prevented him from seeing the truth. He seems to be so caught up in this fictitious relationship. Eun Hye is not that cold towards him, though. She loved him back and treated him like a brother not just as a friend. She took his girlfriend boasting as a joke and paid no mind whenever he would crack them. She would just laugh. But it's a whole different story for Leeteuk.

_It's been some time since we last spoke_

_This is gonna sound like a bad joke_

_But mama I fell in love again_

_It's safe to say I got a new girlfriend_

_And I know it sounds so old_

_But Cupid got me in a chokehold_

_And I'm afraid I might give in_

_Towel's on the mat my white flag is waving._

He went as far as telling his parents that she was his girlfriend. Leeteuk brought her to his house and had her over for dinner and Eun Hye, being the pleasant girl that she is, pleased his parents greatly. Leeteuk bragged about how she'd take care of him when he needed the care, how she'd cook for him and how she was like a wife to him. His parents were greatly pleased.

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes_

_And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches_

_If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_

_We even got a secret handshake_

_And she loves the music that my band makes_

_I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun_

_I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun. _

Leeteuk and Eun Hye spent more and more days together until the finally became a couple. Eun Hye just felt something inside her for him that when he asked her to be his she immediately said yes.

_It's been a while since we talk last _

_And I'm trying hard not to talk fast_

_But dad I'm finally thinking I may have found the one_

_Type of girl that would make you way proud of your son_

_And I know you heard the last song_

_About the girls that didn't last long_

_But I promise this is on a whole new plane_

_I can tell by the way she says my name._

His parents grew quite fond of her and her parents grew quite fond of him, too. They kept saying that they were a match made in heaven and that it was their destiny to be together. Leeteuk proudly smiled while Eun Hye just gave a weak blink.

_I love it when she calls my phone_

_She even got her very own ringtone_

_If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_

_It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home_

_And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor_

_She'll be back into my arms once more for sure like…_

But Eun Hye was keeping something from him. Although she loved him dearly as her boyfriend, that love there wasn't a strong one. There was someone else that she really loved. Jake. Jake has been her friend since she was a kid and the times that they've spent together can never compare to the days she spent with Leeteuk. Despite all of the love that's being showered on her, her heart belongs to Jake and she knows that. As a matter of fact, she's just waiting for the right time and when that time comes, she'll split and run back to Jake.

Whenever Leeteuk would go somewhere else without her, she'd sneak some calls to Jake and they'd stay on the phone for hours talking about anything and everything under the sun. Whether it's an important topic or a 2 hour hi-hello conversation, every minute Eun Hye makes the most of because she knows that her boyfriend can come anytime.

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one I got_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot_

_She's got a smile that'll make the most senile annoying old man bite his tongue_

_She's got eyes comparable to sunrise and it doesn't stop there_

_She's got porcelain skin, of course she's a 10 _

_And now she's even got her own song_

_She's got the cutest laugh I've ever heard _

_And we can be on the phone for 3 hours _

_And I would still cherish every moment_

_And when I start to build my future she's the main component_

_Call it dumb, call it luck or whatever you call it but_

_Everywhere I go I keep a picture in my wallet right here_

While Leeteuk brags to the world about his girlfriend, Eun Hye calls Jake and talks to him, pouring out her emotions.

"So how you doing?" asked Jake

"Not so good. I mean, I love this guy and all but I think that there's no substance in our relationship. Like there's nothing in it. Sure I'm his girlfriend and all but I think it's just up to that. The name. That's all there is to our relationship. Entitlements and imageries. "

"Elaborate, please."

"We're a couple because we look like one. Because we claim to be one. But do we love each other? No!"

"I heard from a friend of a friend that he brags around about you?" Jake wondered. "Isn't that love enough?"

"Hah!" Eun Hye laughed sarcastically. "You actually believe that shit that comes out of his mouth?"

"Sounds pretty genuine to me." Jake said cluelessly.

"Jake, he's just fooling that friend of a friend. He's fooling you. He's fooling me. And most of all, he's fooling myself. Me? His girlfriend? Fuck it! I'm just some sort of tool that he uses to raise his libido or something."

The two fell silent for a short while.

"I think you overreacted a bit there." Jake said "It's either you're paranoid or you're just downright underestimating and insulting yourself."

"Why would I underestimate myself?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm not underestimating myself. I'm just being honest here and I'm telling you what I feel because it's been biting me like a bug for days!"

"I understand you." Jake said "Mean, we've been friends for years. How could I not know."

"Exactly. Plus, I think Leeteuk's cheating on me. Like I said, he's just using me for self-gratification, self-consolation, and libido raising. He's not honest. I think I may have contracted oral STDs or something from him."

Jake laughed at her statement. But he laughed in a sarcastic way not a ridiculous one.

"I guess you really know this guy. Tell you what. Don't break up with him right away. I suggest you talk to him about his outside activities, then you make your move. If what you've been saying is right, then you confront him but if he proves you wrong, then you have no choice."

"Okay. I'll take it from you. But if this thing fails-"

"It won't fail. Eun Hye, I've dated girls before. You've been a virgin all your life. Who do you think knows better?"

"Throw it back to you. Who do you think knows better?" the two of them fell silent once more then laughed out loud.

"Tell you what. Just follow your heart and once it's done, call me up and spill the beans. Okay?"

"Sure. Talk to you later?"

"Anytime."

The two hung up. Eun Hye pranced around her house waiting for her boyfriend to come home. After a few hours of waiting, she heard the doorbell ring. This surprised her and she ran to the door to open it for Leeteuk.

"Hey baby!" he said gleefully, anticipating his kiss from her. Eun Hye slightly pushed him and turned her back to him.

"What's up with the indifference? Did I say something wrong?" Leeteuk asked, a bit worried. Eun Hye just shook her head.

"I'm not really in the mood for loving. Just leave me alone for, like, 10 minutes or so. Then we'll talk." she said with her back still turned.

"Woah. Don't be so cold, baby."

"Don't call me baby. I have a name, you know." Eun Hye said indignantly

"Sorry!" Leeteuk yelled back, frustrated. "I guess you're not interested in the news that I have for you."

"What. Just tell me what you have to tell me. Then we'll talk in a decent manner."

"I want to see your face." Leeteuk said softly, inching closer to her. Eun Hye shook her head and removed his hands from her shoulder. She turned to him with red eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Just tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me. I'll talk to you later."

"I went to my parents' house this morning and talked to them. Actually, they asked me to come over so I went there. They had some news for me."

"And that would be?"

"They're planning on an arranged marriage between us."

This news made Eun Hye scream and cover her mouth in shock. She turned around and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. The pretty girl nearly turned to stone. The news was nothing short of petrifying, shocking, breathtaking in a bad way. She and Jake were just talking about it awhile ago and now, some news aggravated her sullen emotions. Leeteuk, she guesses, is happy and jumping up and down inside because of the news but as for her, it's the saddest thing in the world. She felt a hand on her shoulder and this made her feel not just scared but awkward, too.

Eun Hye remained this way until all her tears were dried out.

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one I got_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot._

_Take a look at my girlfriend_

_She's the only one I got_

_Not much of a girlfriend_

_I never seem to get a lot._


	5. Cry Baby

_When I think of our untimely end_

_And everything we could've been_

_I cry, baby I cry _

5 in the morning. Eun Hye wakes up and grabs her phone. She leaves her bedroom and went to Leeteuk's bedroom just to check if he was still asleep. She saw that he was so she rushed silently down the stairs and called Jake there.

_Okay so it's 5 am and I still can't sleep_

_Took some medicine but it's not working_

_Someone's clinging to me and it's bittersweet_

_Cause he's head over heels but it ain't that deep_

"Hello?" answered a groggy Jake.

"Jake! It's me! Eun Hye!"

"I know! I saw your number on my phone's screen. Dear, it's 5 am. What do you want?"

"I've got beans to spill."

"Oh? What?" Jake was still in his wrong mind and in no mood to listen or answer.

"His parents…"

"Yeah…"

"Arranged a marriage between us."

Jake nodded sheepishly and went back to sleep. After a few moments of silence and slumber, he jolted awake upon remembering what Eun Hye said.

"WHAT?" he screamed as he sat up. His heart sank because he knew that there was no more chance for him to get with Eun Hye whom he has admired since his salad days.

"I know…" cried Eun Hye. "I mean, I want to tell him that I don't love him but I don't have the guts to do so."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Jake asked while running his hands through his messy hair.

"I have no idea. I think I should just cheat on him with someone or do something else. I don't know!" this gave Jake a spark of hope. He knew that it was bad but if this is the only way to get to Eun Hye then by all means do it!

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Jake said as if half-discouraging her and half-drawing her to him.

"I really don't know what to do. Actually, he told me that his parents phoned my parents and they met in person and they talked it out and here I am…about to be married to a boyfriend that I love only half-heartedly. " Eun Hye began to sob.

_I tried to change my number_

_Got a different pager _

_Then last Saturday your cousin called to say you're_

_Trying to reach me probably because you see that_

_I'm with someone new._

"This is really bothering me, Eun Hye. So I'm to believe that your parents and this guy's parents met and agreed on marrying you two? I can't believe it. It's absolutely ridiculous, absurd, and medieval."

"I know. That's exactly what I thought! But then there's nothing I can do about it."

"Get a divorce!"

"I thought of that." Eun Hye sighed hopelessly "It was the first thing I thought of but then my parents and his parents strongly adhere to their religion so we cannot divorce. They'll impose religion and the sacredness of marriage on us if we decide to."

"What the? Hell! Your parents…are they really parents?" Jake bellowed angrily.

"I have no idea. That's what's confusing me. I don't know if my parents are really my parents."

"But how about…what's his name?"

"Leeteuk."

"Yeah. What you said. What about him? How does he feel about this?"

"He feels great about it! Exalted! Lifted! High above the clouds! I can't believe it myself. Why does he have to feel this way about it!" she started to cry loudly. She realized that she was weeping and ran to the bathroom where she locked herself and continued her conversation with Jake.

"Don't cry, my dear." Jake said with some weird, motherly aura around him.

_Late at night_

_Like a little child_

_Wandering 'round alone_

_In my new friend's home_

_On my tippy-toes_

_So that he won't know_

_I still cry baby_

_Over you and me. _

"I don't know what the hell I did to deserve such a thing like this." Eun Hye sobbed on the bathroom floor. She pulled out some tissue from the tissue roll and used them to wipe her tears and blow her nose.

"I'm sure something fruitful will come out of that future marriage of yours."

"Nothing." Eun Hye sobbed. "Nothing fruitful will ever come out of that future marriage. Don't you get it, Jake? I don't love this man!"

"Then leave him!"

"I can't…" Eun Hye said. "We're arranged, remember?"

"Leave him now."

"I still can't. We're arranged. That's till forever. No divorce, no separation."

"I don't want to suggest suicide. Don't think that that's on my mind."

"I'm starting to think otherwise."

"Eun Hye…" Jake tried to stop her.

"I'm gonna get up and get out of this fucking bathroom, get a knife…"

"Eun Hye…stop it. You're acting like such a retard. Don't be stupid!"

"I'm gonna drive that knife into my stomach…"

Suddenly, the door opened wide. Leeteuk was standing right outside the bathroom. He had messy hair and wore a shirt and boxers. Eun Hye was left dumbstruck.

"Hello! Hello! Hey! ARE YOU THERE?" Jake called her out.

"Sorry. I gotta go." She hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. She remained seated on the floor, not taking her gaze off Leeteuk. Without saying a word, she stood up and dusted herself, walking past her husband-to-be. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?" Leeteuk pinned her against the wall and tried to kiss her. Eun Hye just kept on turning her head to either side, trying in vain to avoid his kiss.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for kissing. Maybe we can try later. I have to make some tea." Eun Hye adjusted the falling strap of her nightgown and walked to the kitchen where she brewed herself a cup of hot tea to get her by.

"What you doing up so early?" Leeteuk asked, walking toward her, her freesia scent inviting his senses.

"Nothing." she said without looking at him, continuing to brew her tea.

"What do you mean "nothing"?" Leeteuk gave her a back hug which she tried to fight off but had no strength to do so.

"Just remove your arms from my waist and let me get to the table. Then we'll talk."

Leeteuk moved away from her and watched her walk from the kitchen to the dining room with her hot cup of tea. Upon sitting down, she took a sip from her mug and sighed heavily.

"It's just that…I don't know how to tell you this." Eun Hye said, looking down in desperation.

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty hesitant about this arranged marriage thing." she said truthfully, exhaling deeply. "I don't think we'll work out. I mean, I love you as my guy but I'm not sure about marriage." she explained with all insincerity. Who would believe that she really loved him.

Leeteuk smiled at her and sat down. "Hey listen to me. We can work that marriage out, okay? If something's wrong, we'll solve it together. Just remember that I will never ever leave you. You've got to believe in that. Now don't underestimate yourself. I think that you'll make a good wife and you can become the best mother there is one day."

This did nothing for her self-esteem, not to mention her psychological suffering.

"I think I need some time off. Can you leave me alone for like what 30 minutes or an hour. Please. Just don't come near me." Leeteuk was a bit saddened by what she said but nonetheless, he kept his optimism and willingness to help his future wife.

"Alright. If you really need it and if you think that that's best for you, then by all means do it. I respect your personal boundaries, my dear." Leeteuk walked to her and swept aside some strands of her hair. "But before you leave, won't you give me a kiss? Please." he asked nicely. Eun Hye smiled slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek but he turned his head quickly and she ended up giving him a kiss on the lips, which he really enjoyed.

"Tea has never tasted this good!" he said licking his lips. Eun Hye shook her head and stood up with her mug. She went to her bedroom and thought to herself all day. Occasionally, she would go down to get some wine or watch TV or listen to music but afterwards, she'd go back up and sleep like there's no tomorrow.

_Sipping Bailey's Cream by the stereo_

_Tryin' to find relief on the radio_

_I'm suppressing the tears but they start to flow_

_Cause the next song I hear is the song I wrote_

_When we first got together_

_Early that September_

_I can't bear to listen_

_So I might as well drift in the kitchen_

_Pour another glass or two and try to forget you_

_Late at night _

_Like a little child _

_Wandering round alone_

_In my new friend's home_

_On my tippy toes_

_So that he won't know_

_I still cry baby_

_Over you and me. _

Night came. Yoon Eun Hye decided to call up Jake one more time to update him on her current status.

"Hello this is Jake-O!" answered the guy on the other line.

"Jake! It's Eun Hye. Listen. I tried talking him out of the arranged marriage but he butted in a told me that we'd make it work out if things go wrong. I was like, what the hell?"

"So. What are you doing now?"

"I'm here in my room thinking things over and sipping endless cups of tea and glasses of wine. I think I'm a bit drunk right now and I'll be all sprawled out on the floor by the end of the night."

"Where's Leetrack?"

"Leeteuk." Eun Hye corrected him.

"Leeteuk."

"He went out. He went out to buy some things but I think those "things" are condoms, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, pornographic materials, and prostitutes."

"Wait. I have a question for you." Jake sternly replied.

"What?"

"Are you sure that he's doing all those things that you said he was doing? I mean, aren't you like, paranoid or conscious or just a bit sneaky or something?"

"I'm positive that he's doing them. I think he's cheating on me. Somewhere out there he's drinking, getting dope, getting sexed up. I'm pretty sure he's doing that."

"Because the way I see it, it's like you're really paranoid about him. You really want him to stick with you. You really want him to be your only one and you want to be his only one. In short, you care too much about him that when he's not by your side, you get scared and you start feeling sad. Maybe you had some sort of change of heart or something."

She fell silent for a good 5 minutes.

"Jake." she finally spoke up. "How'd you know about this shit? Why are you so informative when it comes to things like this."

"Hahaha. I told you once. I had a roster of girlfriends. Some younger some older. Some were very kind, some weren't. Some were strong and level-headed while others were just dependent and clingy. I know about that. I was accused of hiring prostitutes by my ex girlfriend once. But when I opened up to her about my side and how I don't even dare look at naked women in magazines or on websites and that I'm 100% clean, that's when she revealed that she was just paranoid and she just wanted to be my only one. We never really worked out, as you can see. I'm single now."

"You know what, you're so lucky." Eun hye began to sob once more.

"What makes you say that? Do you even know what it's like to have someone to love?"

"That's exactly what I was about to say." she replied. "Tell me, Jake. Tell me what you think about me."

"Well, I think you're a very beautiful person both inside and out. I think that you're a free spirit and you're very friendly and approachable. I like your shyness as a matter of fact. That's what makes you approachable. Your very endearing aura that'll make guys just come to you. You don't have this tough girl or spunky-ass attitude neither do you have a whore like persona. I like the way you talk. You're a very polite person and you never cease to make people happy with your presence." his long explanation touched Eun Hye deeply, nearly made her cry.

"…also, you're a very smart person. You know what's right for you and what's wrong and you don't take that knowledge for granted. You do what you know is right and you avoid all things that you know won't lead you to the right path."

"I didn't know that you knew that much about me." Eun Hye.

"I'm not done, actually." Jake said.

"Go ahead. Flatter me. Make me feel good because I think I'm spiraling into depression."

"You also have your way with people. You know just what it takes to make them smile." Jake said with a smile on his face, corroborating that fact.

"You make me so happy, don't you know that?" she said with tears in her eyes, her sobs heard from the other line. "But there's something that I have to tell you. It's how I see myself."

"How do you see yourself?" Jake asked. Deep down in the recesses of his soul, he was wishing that things would go horribly, terribly wrong between them and he could finally snatch her, like a prince saving his princess from the dragon.

_Baby hear me when I say _

_Let that man be on his way_

_Don't even waste your time_

_And worry how he handle things_

_Baby hear me when I say_

_A player feeling good today_

_Don't even waste your time and watch how I handle things_

_Man you're a fool for this_

_But on the real dog I'm cool with this we do and this_

_D-O-double G-ZY Y_

_Kiss the girls and make them cry_

_Late at night _

_Like a little child_

_Wandering round alone_

_In my new friend's home _

_On my tippy-toes_

_So that he won't know_

_I still cry baby _

_Over you and me _

"I feel so alone in this world." Eun Hye said. "I mean, I have you guys and all but I feel as if my beauty doesn't amount to anything but admiration. I'm just here to be admired. Guys look at me, drool over me, want to touch me but once they've had enough, they move to another woman and marry that woman. I'm like a shrine. Once you've worshipped it, you move to another one and worship that other one with more reverence than the first one."

"Ouch. But you know what, you may not know it but somebody loves you." Jake tried to make her read between the lines, hoping that she discovers his true feelings for her.

"Who? You guys? Well I know you guys love me and I love you back but to be loved by friends is different from being loved by a man." Eun Hye said. Jake's heart was shattered. She just couldn't read between the lines. Either that or she was too caught up in the situation that it prevented her from thinking.

"Listen, Eun Hye, I really got to go. I think I've got some company here. Catch you later! Bye!" He hung up and so did Eun Hye. She sat on the bedroom floor and walked around the bedroom thinking to herself. The thought of their upcoming forced marriage scares and confuses her.

Minutes later, Leeteuk came home smelling like liquor and cheap women's perfume. Eun Hye couldn't smell him from where she was but she sensed that he came from some place stenchy. She hid beneath the blankets and pretended to be asleep. She was actually just spying on Leeteuk, waiting for him to make one false move on her before confronting him.

While hiding under the sheets, she turned her guard on. She could hear his footsteps dragging up the stairs, striking fear in her heart with each step. Leeteuk was only a few feet away from her when she moaned and he heard it. Drunkenly, though in a moderately decent state of mind, he lifted the sheets and stared at his wife to be. Yoon Eun Hye continued to sleep though she was fully aware of his presence hovering beside her. He was actually aware that she was just pretending to be asleep so what did he do? Since he was drunk, he leapt on her and lay down beside her and tickled her, thus waking her up.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?" she sat up and covered herself with the blanket. Leeteuk crawled next to her and touched her face, which she hated. He then pulled her down, making her scream but covered them with the blanket.

"Got drunk. Got in a fight. Need something to cool me down." he licked his lips, smirked at her and bit his lips. "Are you that something?" Eun Hye felt awkward and tried to avoid him but he was just too strong. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him, so close he could feel her heartbeat from where he was. She tried in vain to fight it off but when you're drunk, you do things you don't normally do and you didn't know you could do.

What they did that night, is something for you to imagine. Remember, some things are better left unsaid, better left imagined and pictured than narrated.


	6. Alejandro

**[A/N: Okay, this chapter's got nothing to do with Alejandro. There's no character here named Alejandro but I think the song's kinda fitting…:D]**

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore_

_Alejandro…_

***2 WEEKS LATER***

They were in her hotel room. Her friends were dolling her up for what was supposed to be the biggest day in her life. What was supposed to be the best thing to ever happen to a woman is now the worst thing, nearly apocalyptic for this young woman. Yoon Eun Hye was sitting on the chair with her eyes fixated on her reflection, oblivious to her surroundings and friends who were fixing her hair and doing her makeup. She just stared at the mirror, stopping only a few times just to blink.

"Aren't you excited?" asked on of her friends. Wait. They don't know that she's being forced to marry someone? Well she didn't tell her friends about it, just so that they wouldn't worry too much about her and further aggravate the already bad situation. She just smiled and said, "I didn't sleep well last night. Too excited, I guess?"

"Well…" asked another sneaky friend of hers "Why didn't you sleep well? Did you and Leeteuk do something together?" they were all acting cheesy and weird. She turned pale but smiled and said, "No. We just…I'd rather not talk about it."

While the bride to be was busy and caught up in her own doubts and sorrows, Leeteuk was happy and vibrant as could be. He just couldn't wait for his wedding, to walk down the aisle and watch his bride walk down the same path before saying their vows. All the while he was fixing himself, he had nothing on his mind but his beautiful girlfriend and wife to be, Yoon Eun Hye.

[MINUTES LATER]

Eun Hye faced the altar, her eyes ready to spit tears. She saw her man from where she was and the smile on his face made her goosebumps pop out. She was wearing a beautiful strapless white wedding dress with a layered skirt and beautiful white shoes. She was wearing a veil on her head that covered her face but still permitted her to see through the net. Leeteuk continued to smile at her with hopes of her smiling back at him. She never did. She just walked the aisle and once she got to where Leeteuk was, she looked down and refused to look at him, clutching the bouquet of flowers in her hand tightly.

_She's got both hands _

_In her pocket_

_And she won't look at you_

_Won't look at you _

_She hides true love_

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo round her finger around you_

The pastor officiated the wedding ceremony and the whole time that he was, Leeteuk noticed that Eun Hye had her head down and her eyes fixed on the floor. He wondered what she was looking at.

"Hey!" he whispered "Whatcha looking at, beautiful?" she heard him but refused to look at him let alone answer him. "Okay. Talk when you feel like it. You should be happy, you know." he said sarcastically with a hint of frustration in his voice.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico rejoice_

_Not this point I got to choose_

_Nothing to lose_

Little did he know that Eun Hye was crying silently while the pastor was officiating the ceremony. When the vows were spoken and it was time for the kiss, she inched towards him by force and kissed him lightly. He took her hand and walked down the aisle amidst the cheers and congratulations. They walked over to their table to have dinner with the other family members. Eun Hye was still in a trance.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe _

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name _

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

While the family was feasting and having fun, Leeteuk included, Eun Hye just sat quietly. She eyed the place, looking for Jake. She found him standing and prancing around in the garden. She stood up and went after him but her mother noticed this and stopped her before she could leave.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" her mother yelled.

"I'm just gonna look for my friends."

"No!" her mother yelled and dropped the fan. "You are to sit here and bond with your husband. You just got married and you're gonna leave Leeteuk here? You should be ashamed of yourself, you harlot!" That made her mouth drop and her tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her own mother called her a harlot. She pushed her chair aside and ran to the garden where Jake was to talk to him. Leeteuk tried to run after her to comfort her but she had gone far already.

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_She's not broken_

_She's just a baby_

_But her boyfriend's like a dad just like a dad_

_And all those flames that burn before him_

_Now he's gonna fight your fight_

_Gonna cool the bad_

In her white wedding dress, Eun Hye wandered around the garden with red, teary eyes. She tried looking for Jake but couldn't find him.

"_He must've left. He must've seen me and Leeteuk together and left. I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much I love him and not that man that I married." _Eun Hye looked around and when she saw that no one was around the vicinity, she sat on the green grass, the place just behind the fountain and cried. She felt better behind the fountain and would rather stay there than to go home with her new husband. Minutes later, she heard footsteps, soft footsteps on the grass. She refused to look at whoever that was for she didn't care anymore. Whoever it was put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back. Finally she, looked up and saw Leeteuk trying to comfort her. She pushed him aside and ran to the car. He chased after her and was able to get a hold of her.

"What's wrong. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Leeteuk asked. She yanked her hand and ran to her car. She sat in the backseat and continued to cry.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico rejoice_

_Not this point I got to choose_

_Nothing to lose_

Leeteuk saw her weeping inside the car and knocked on the door. She heard him but refused to look up or open the door. He called for her but she refused to listen or let him in.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

Both sets of parents saw the commotion and the show that Yoon Eun Hye was putting on. Her mother walked towards the car and banged the window, yelling so loud that she could hear it inside her head.

"Open this door and quit playing around!" her mother yelled while banging on the door. Leeteuk just watched and felt embarrassed for his new wife. She finally opened the door and stayed put in the backseat. Leeteuk walked to the other side of the car and got inside the driver's seat. He drove the car to their hotel. Eun Hye remained in the backseat all cried out.

They reached their hotel and stepped down to walk to the room they had reserved there. Eun Hye was still in her wedding dress but her makeup melted and her eyeliner was all over her face. Leeteuk pulled out a napkin and handed it to her. She snatched it from him and used it to wipe her tears. He went to the counter to ask for the keys to their room while Eun Hye waited in the lobby with a wedding gown on and a napkin in her hand. People's stares didn't matter anymore.

"That was quite a show you put on there. You really had me!" Leeteuk said gleefully inside the elevator. Eun Hye just looked at him and tilted her head. He smiled and touched her hand. She tried to break free from his touch but his fingers were tightly intertwined with hers.

"Please let go of my hand. Let go of it. Now!" she demanded. Leeteuk smiled, showing all malicious intentions through his smile. Eun Hye refused to look at him out of fear. The man she once loved is now the man she fears the most.

"Don't be too snappy, young lady. I might just snap at you!" he warned. This made her even more scared of him. She let go of his hand though he was still holding hers while walking to their room. Once they reached their room, he inserted the key to open the door. Eun Hye saw the inside of the room and felt afraid and nervous. She was just about ready to leave when Leeteuk grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"Where'd you think you're going? You're staying here with me!" he pulled her and forced her on the bed. Eun Hye-who was still wearing her wedding gown-cowered in fear and tried to cover herself with the comforters and the blankets. She was successful and she hid under the covers. Leeteuk was getting impatient and annoyed at her that he began yelling expletives at her while he was undressing. Eun Hye just covered herself with the blankets and listened in on his ramblings. She braced herself for the worst that's to come.

"Remove that fucking blanket and give me what I married you for." Eun Hye heard this words and felt used. She removed the blanket and lunged at Leeteuk who was already shirtless.

"You asshole!" she yelled out loud and pushed him, hit him and even tried to punch him. "You married me just for this? You user!" she lunged at him still in her wedding dress and tried to beat him up but he was just too strong. He pushed her to the bed and pinned her. That's when he began to strip her off the gown and reduced her to her undergarments. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth and forced himself on her before she could even yell for help.

"Now that we're bonded for the rest of our lives, you are to live under my rules, you are to do what I want you to do, you are to give me what I want you to give me or it'll mean your life, for fuck's sake! Now do as I say and give me what I married you for!" Eun Hye knew that her life was in danger, with that in mind, she stripped to her bare skin and gave him the pleasure that he's been looking for.

For the rest of the night, the two made out not with love but with a blind sided, unrequited desire. Leeteuk enjoyed every minute of it while Eun Hye felt that it was hell. She came to the lowest point in her life and it made her want to just go to the bathroom, scream and cry. She couldn't believe that a man she thought she loved and she thought loved her back had the guts to arrange a forced marriage only to make her his slave. Sex slave in that case.

_Alejandro Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro_

_Don't bother me don't bother me_

_Alejandro_

_Don't call my name don't call my name_

_Bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe I'm not your babe_

_Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch_

_Fernando_

_Don't call my name _

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro…_


	7. Love The Way You Lie

The following days of their lives as a married couple proved to be nothing but hell. Hell, even the place where they were living in was hell. Their old house was sold and since Leeteuk didn't have a decent job, he just relegated himself and his wife in a small, dingy, dark, cold apartment where he would just throw his stuff around and wait for his wife to clean things up. Yoon Eun Hye, on the other hand, just followed her husband's orders without hesitation. Either out of love or out of fear that she might lose her life, she just abided by the rules. His rules.

One night, much like all the other nights, Leeteuk came home drunk. He found his wife sleeping on the sofa with his polo on her body. He still had the beer bottle in his hand and upon the sight of this, he threw the bottle to the floor causing it to break and his wife to wake.

"What the hell was that?" Eun Hye yelled, surprised. Since Leeteuk was drunk, he thought that she was angry and quickly walked up to her. Eun Hye backed up a bit and tried to run to her room but he caught her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"YOU DO NOT YELL AT ME, YOU WHORE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he removed his belt and whipped her, buckle first. He could hear her high pitched screams and her begs for mercy.

"I'm sorry…." she said in between sobs. She clutched his polo tightly and backed up against the wall where she sat with her knees up to her breasts. "I didn't mean to yell at you! It's just that…I…I was…I was so afraid….you…." Leeteuk wasn't having any of her nonsense rambling. He picked her up by the hair and led her to their room. He pushed her to the bed where she scrambled once again. He began to undress and since he was drunk, the smell of alcohol was all over the place, which made Eun Hye dizzy. Knowing that she wasn't in the best state of mind that night, Leeteuk leapt on the bed and forced himself on her. He raped her. He knew how much she hated having sex with him so he took advantage of her dizzy state and his drunken state to fuck her. He made her scream in either pain or pleasure that night and once he was done, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and cursed at her. He left the room and locked her in. Eun Hye was left crying inside, hugging her pillow.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie. _

Eun Hye couldn't explain her feelings for him. She loved him but she hated him. She loved him as a boyfriend but everything came to her suddenly. The suspicions she had about him and the sudden marriage that happened not too long ago. She could've loved him even more. Their love could've grown more. But he chose to rush things. Just so that he could have his way with her.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe _

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight_

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love_

_Drunk of the hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more I suffer_

_I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown_

_She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me_

Leeteuk sat on the sofa where his wife laid. He thought his actions and words over and over again and tried to figure if what he did was right. If marrying her for her body was the right thing to do. Was it right for a man to put front his desires over his passion. Did he really love his wife or was he just using her. He himself had no idea. He rubbed his forehead and swept his bangs. He stood up from his chair and walked to the room where his wife was staying in. He took the keys that were hanging from the key hanger but made a fist. He pounded lightly on the wall and leaned against it, thinking to himself.

_And I love it_

_Wait, where you going_

_I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't come back_

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again _

_Cause when it's going good it's goin great_

_I'm Superman with the wind in his bag_

_She's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad_

_It's awful_

_I feel so ashamed_

Eun Hye was halfway through her sleep when her phone rang loudly. It woke her up and she was sure that Leeteuk heard it too. She scrambled to find it and when she found it, she checked the caller ID.

"JAKE!" she whispered sharply. She excitedly answered her phone and talked to Jake.

"Jake! Oh Jake thank God! Thank God you fucking called! I've been wanting to talk to you but I couldn't and didn't know if I should! God, Jake!" she said with perplexity and joy in her voice.

"Eun Hye! Why? Is everything alright? Are you okay there? How's your new life?" Jake had all these questions to ask.

"Not going great. You see, my husband's a jerk! Everything I told you about him is true!"

"No shit! Tell me, what's been happening?"

"Earlier on, I was sleeping on the sofa and he came in drunk and saw me asleep. He dropped the bottle and it created such terrible noise and it woke me up. I yelled out loud and he thought I was angry so he beat me up! He then pulled my hair and led me to this room where he had his way with me before locking me up here!"

"Fuck. No." was Jake's reply. "Nobody and I mean nobody does that to you! You're a woman, for Jesus' sake! That husband of yours is either mentally unstable or gay!"

"I'm going for gay!" Eun Hye said. Little did she know that Leeteuk was listening in on their conversation and the minute he heard the word "gay", he broke the door down and showed himself to his wife. Eun Hye let out a blood rattling scream and dropped her phone. Jake began to worry about what was going on. Eun Hye tried to run away from her husband but he pushed her back.

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" he yelled. Eun Hye shook her head and tried to look for her phone but couldn't find it. Jake could hear his yells from the other line.

"Hello! Hello! Eun Hye! Are you alright? Stay on the line with me!" Jake said anxiously.

"WHO'S THAT FUCKING DUDE?" Leeteuk screamed while sweeping the bed sheets and the other clothes on the bed away.

_I snap_

_Who's that dude_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Leeteuk found the phone and bent down to get it. Eun Hye tried to stop him but he stared at her and shoved her away. Jake was still on the line when Leeteuk placed the device to his ear.

"Hey! I don't know who the hell you are but let me leave you with a warning! You don't call my wife and hold secret conversations with her, do you understand me? This woman belongs to me and she is my property. Don't you be calling yelling 'what the fuck is happening' when I'm around! You don't call my wife, you understand me! Ring her phone one more time and I'm gonna try my hardest to fucking hunt you down and I'm telling you, bro I have a gun here! I'm gonna shoot your ass dead! So if you want to leave, leave my wife the hell alone!" Leeteuk yelled. Jake wasn't about to go down without a fight. He retaliated with all his bravery.

"Well hey there! I don't know you either but seems to me as though you're abusing your wife. I'm here to help her live with you not to help her hide from you! I know you're her husband and I know that she belongs to you but she doesn't deserve the bullshit treatment that you're giving her! So if I were you, I'd straighten out my act because I for one don't want to see my ex-crush in so much pain!" Jake hung up. Eun Hye heard the words that he said and felt relieved and touched. Jake was so sweet! But she wished that he had called earlier while Leeteuk was gone.

Leeteuk walked around rubbing his forehead and yelling to himself. He looked at Eun Hye and said, "I don't want you talking to that guy ever again, alright? If he comes around here, I'mma shoot him with my gun. I ain't joking. Who's he anyways?"

With full pretentiousness, Eun Hye said proudly, "That man just happens to be my ex-boyfriend. And I'm proud to say that I was once his!"

"What happened between the two of you? Why didn't it work out?"

"I broke up with him. I wanted us to stay friends." she said with her head down. The two were starting to calm themselves down and mellow down. Leeteuk sat beside her and looked at her. She refused to look though she knows that he is looking at her. Partly because she was just bluffing. She and Jake were never and item and she just said that to give herself a little bit of pride in front of Leeteuk.

"You shouldn't have." he said. "You're better off with him."

"But…" Eun Hye muttered. "You threatened the crap out of him. What happened to "I'll shoot you with a gun if you ever come close to my wife"?"

"I didn't mean any of that." Leeteuk said softly. "I just don't want anyone else to be with you other than me. I want to be the only guy."

"But you said that you only married me for sex. Now it's the only guy? Get your thoughts straight!"

"I couldn't think properly a few minutes ago. I had these thoughts and feelings juggling inside of me. I didn't know whether to feel sorry or to just accept it. I don't really know why I married you. All I know is that I love you. "

"If you love me, don't hurt me." Eun Hye said. "I may not be the strongest person around here but that doesn't mean that you can take advantage of my weakness."

"I just wanted to feel strong. I never knew what strong was. I never felt strong not even once."

"And by hurting a woman, you feel strong? That's not strength to me. That's actually weakness in disguise. Please, Leeteuk. You have to stop this. While our marriage is still young. This'll turn sour in the end, I know it."

"I guess I'm troubled. I don't know my own strength."

"I agree." Eun Hye said, facing him at last. "You're blinded. All you see is yourself, yourself, yourself. That's all you know, too!" she finally raised her voice. She was apprehensive at first out of fear that Leeteuk might hurt her. She was actually expecting him to hurt her and was quite surprised when he didn't.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love you but I think…I think you don't return it."

"I can't believe you. I try my best to believe you. Every single little word that comes out of your mouth…I really want to believe in it but I just can't. Some part of me knows that it's all lies. Like right now. You told me that you didn't love me and that you married me for sex, and now you're taking it all back! You're unbelievable!"

"I can't express myself well. I don't know what to say because I'm afraid that if I tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"I don't know where this conversation is taking us. Let's be honest with each other tomorrow, alright. I'm going back to my room. Thanks for ruining my evening and most likely, possibly, my life. Goodnight, husband." she said with fake sweetness.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie. _

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them you meet_

_And neither one of you ever know what hit em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get them _

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at them_

_You swore you'd never hit em_

_Never do nothing to hurt em_

_Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewing venom_

_And these words when you spit em_

_You push pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw you bit em_

_Throw em down_

_Pin em _

_So lost in the moments when you in em_

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your separate ways_

_Guess they don't know ya cause today_

_That was yesterday yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playin over but you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint _

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane._

[TOMORROW MORNING]

Eun Hye was the first to wake up. She sat up on her bed and stood up, started walking around the room. She checked the alarm clock next to her and saw that it was only 3:00 am. She didn't want to sleep any longer for she feared for her life.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear my cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie. _

She exited the room and walked around their small house. She eyed every single little nook and cranny in the place and checked out every single little object. Dilapidated. Abandoned. Several other negative adjectives could be used to describe the objects inside the house and the house itself. She heard faint footsteps on the carpet but disregarded them and continued her observation. The footsteps were coming closer and stopped. As soon as she was sure that they were just behind her, she slowly turned to check who it was, as if she didn't know.

"What do you want?" she said with her head turned to the other side.

"I want to talk to you." said Leeteuk from behind. "I really need to tell you something. I feel the need to."

Eun Hye looked forward once more and headed for the couch. She sat down and looked at her husband who had remorse written on his face.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

"I'm very, very sorry for what I did to you last night. For the pain I've been putting you through since the night we got married. I know it's been hell for you but honestly, it's been hell for me, too. I feel bad whenever I hit you." he tried to touch her face but Eun Hye was having none of his nonsense. She wanted to show him a side of hers that he never knew existed. A side of hers that is concealed by her beautiful face and tender actions. Just when Leeteuk was about to stroke her face, she pushed his hand aside and stood up.

"You feel bad? I thought you said it made you feel stronger? Now it makes you feel bad? I got a question for you, do you even know what it's like to be a woman? What it's like to get stepped on, underestimated, disrespected, fucked around with, raped, beat to the bone by your own husband who's supposed to be loving you but instead does the opposite? Do you even know what hell is like?" Eun Hye yelled at him. It was 3:30 am and the neighbors were all asleep. "Hell is when someone like you comes around and hurts a woman just because she wouldn't have sex with you, that's hell! Hell is when your husband is a total hurricane of emotions that you don't know whether to trust him or leave him! Hell is seeing you every single day! The only reason we're together is because your parents and my parents forced us to get married. You fucking arranged this marriage and you're the one who's fucking destroying it! Are you even in your right mind?" Leeteuk snapped and got angry as well.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm the idiot! I'm the world's biggest idiot for following my parents and not what I wanted. But that doesn't make you any smarter because you're an idiot yourself for actually agreeing!"

"Fuck it, you told your parents to arrange a forced marriage between us! And you're calling me an idiot? You must be-" Leeteuk slapped Eun Hye and watched her fall to the ground. Eun Hye had her hand on her cheek, trying to ease the burn that his palm caused. Mustering her strength though emotionally broken, she stood up and glared at him. Eun Hye dashed out of the house at 3:40 am and began to walk away from the apartment. Leeteuk covered his mouth and rubbed his head in remorse. He couldn't believe what he just put his own wife through. He loved her. He wanted her and needed her the moment he saw her but then he just yelled at her and even slapped her in the middle of her talking. He just had to make her stop. He wanted to kiss her to calm her down but it didn't work. It came out wrong. He waited for some time before actually moving. His actions paralyzed him greatly.

Leeteuk decided to chase after his wife or if she's no longer within the vicinity, run out there and look for her. He ran out of their apartment and hurried to the elevator. He got inside feeling all perplexed and as soon as he reached the ground floor, he found his wife standing next to the light post crying while looking at the empty street. He found her and embraced her. She tried to struggle but his warmth kept her from doing so.

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is that I love you too much_

_To walk away though._

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

"I feel so horrible." Leeteuk said. "I can't believe I just did that to you."

"I feel just as horrible. But I think we're really not for each other. You saw me once. You got to know me. I think it didn't work out. I was right. I was right all along." The two walked back up to their apartment to sort things out. Leeteuk remained speechless until they entered their flat. The two went to the bedroom and talked things out there.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"Right about what I told my friends. I'm like a small figurine. Lovely to look at and nice to hold. But there's no real substance to it. Face it. Men love to look at me and admire me greatly. But later on, they'll just walk on by and look for another girl to marry. A girl that they'll love for the rest of their lives. Admit it or not, you're the same way towards me. You married me because I'm beautiful. You married me because I look so fuck-able. But then you found out that I didn't like having sex and that I've never had sex, except for the night where you forced yourself on me which doesn't even count. Then where do you go now?"

"That's bullshit." he said emotionless. "I never said that I married you only for your-"

"You're not using your head again. For God's sake, you have a brain why not actually put it into action instead of just leaving it to rot in there."

"But I'm not in this for sex."

"Don't deny, Leeteuk! Don't make me walk out of this place again!" she stood up with tears streaming down her eyes from earlier on. "If you didn't marry me for sex, then why'd you get mad when I told you that I wasn't in the mood for sex, huh? If you really love me, you'd understand. But you don't love me, that's why you don't understand."

"I don't know what else to say."

"If you married me with a love that's sexually-driven and unsubstantial, then I suggest you walk out of this place or I'm walking out." she said softly. "Face it, my beauty and sex appeal won't last forever so if forever's not on your list, then I want you to go out. Right now. Go out and find a new girl. One that looks like a lollipop with a huge head, huge boobs, and a small fucking waist! Then waste your time with her, what you two will be doing in the days to come, I could care less about!" she laid on the bed and wrapped her entire body with the blanket. Before reclaiming the lost sleep, she muttered, "I'm a different person now. If you want to fuck around, do it with someone, to someone else. Not with or to me!" she fell asleep with the blanket over her body like a dead body in the morgue. Leeteuk just sat and watched her sleep.

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall_

_Next time, there will be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games, I just want her back_

"I know you can hear me…"Leeteuk said softly. "I just wanna say I'm sorry for all the bullshit. I know how hard this is for you. You're not ready. You weren't ready when they called for it. I wish we could go back to the days when we had fun. We loved each other then. I wish we could make things right. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just out of my head, a little imbalanced, that's all. I want you back."

_I know I'm a liar _

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

_I love the way you lie…_

Leeteuk rubbed his head once more. With tears in his eyes, he looked at her and laid on the bed right next to her. He embraced her and said,

"I just want you to love me again."


	8. If I Were A Boy

**Later that morning, around 8:00 am, Yoon Eun Hye woke up and removed the blanket from her body. She saw Leeteuk's arm around her and wanted to push him away again but somehow, she heard what he had said a few hours ago while she was asleep. **

"_**What if we give this thing one more shot. Try to change everything a bit. Maybe adjust some things. I'm willing to give this thing another shot. Who knows? We might actually fall for each other. Being married is better than being alone." **_**she thought to herself. She went back to sleep and when it was Leeteuk's turn to wake up, he just stared at her and stroked her hair. Eun Hye felt this and sat up, looked at Leeteuk who looked at her and smiled. **

"**How was your…uhm…sleep?" he asked with a smile on his face. Eun Hye smiled back and shrugged.**

"**Okay I guess." she said. "Bout you?"**

"**I slept well. Say, you wanna go eat something?" he asked. Eun Hye smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather sleep here." She lay back down and slept. Leeteuk watched her and smiled. He got up from bed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. **

_**If I were a boy**_

_**Even just for a day**_

_**I'd roll out of bed in the morning**_

_**And throw in what I wanted and go**_

_**Drink beer with the guys**_

_**And chase after girls**_

_**I'd can get with who I wanted**_

_**And never get confronted for it**_

_**Cause they stick up for me**_

**Eun Hye got up and looked at Leeteuk from the small gap that the door provided. She looked at the walls and in the mirror, where she saw her own reflection. She began to think to herself about the things that Leeteuk had told her last night. She watched him again from the small gap and saw him getting ready. She stood from the bed and lashed out the door to talk to him.**

"**Where are you going?" she asked him. He looked at her and smiled. **

"**Just going out. You know, to do the things I usually do."**

"**Oh. It's 8 am. It's a little too early for you to go drinking." Leeteuk chuckled at her comment.**

"**Darling, for me, there's no such thing as too early or too late. I do as I please." he smiled and moved some strands of hair away from her face.**

"**But what about your job? Have you found one?" she asked worriedly. He spun around and smiled at her once more.**

"**I got a job as a bartender. Won't be that hard."**

"**Bartender…" she thought to herself. **_**"I guess that means more beer, more drugs, and more girls. Good going!"**_

"**Listen, I won't have you wasting my time. I gotta go, sweetie. I still have to settle some things with the bar. Love you, bye."**

"**Bye." Leeteuk gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Eun Hye watched him walk out of the door and as the door shut, she felt her heart sink. She sat on the floor and wept silently yet composedly. **

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause he's taken you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**If I were a boy…**_

**Problem is, Leeteuk wasn't really going to see the bar owner nor operate things at the bar. Eun Hye was right. It was too early for the bar to open. No one would go to a bar at 8 am. Thing was, Leeteuk was actually going to see the other woman that he's been with since Eun Hye was his girlfriend. Min Hyun. The girl that he met at the bar. And the thing about him getting a job as a bar tender was true. He didn't lie about it. **

**He reached her house by foot and upon stepping on the "Welcome" mat and pressing the doorbell, the girl's svelte figure greeted him and his testosterone. He pulled her closer and she pulled him inside her house. They kissed and made out like they've never done before. As a matter of fact, Leeteuk actually loved this girl and not Eun Hye. He was actually supposed to break up with Eun Hye for this girl but that was several days before their marriage. And now that they're married, best he could do was cheat on her with this girl. Min Hyun. **

"**Give it to me…ahh.." she moaned as Leeteuk got the best of her in bed. They were always this way, always making sexually-related noises whenever they were together. All this he hid from Eun Hye. He kissed her roughly, picked her up and pushed her to the wall where he kissed her even more. She took his shirt off and he did the same thing to her. They kissed passionately until it rattled the room.**

**Unluckily for them, there was one witness to all this harlotry-Jake. Jake was walking by when he heard and saw something unusual. The two made the careless mistake of not drawing the curtains, thus making their makeout scene a show to all. Jake was one of those who saw it and he immediately thought of Eun Hye. **

"_**Ain't that Eun Hye's husband over there? Shit. She has to know about this!"**_** he thought to himself. He stood for some time and watched the two get it on. He even took a picture and had the intentions of showing it to Eun Hye. He ran away with the phone in his hand. **

_**I would turn off my phone**_

_**Tell everyone it's broken**_

_**So they'd think that I was sleeping alone**_

_**I'd put myself first**_

_**And make the rules as I go**_

_**Cause I know that she'd be faithful**_

_**Waiting for me to come home**_

_**To come home**_

_**If I were a boy…**_

"**Hello?" Eun Hye said as she picked up her phone.**

"**Hey. It's Jake. I've got some fucking terrible news for you."**

"**Huh? Wha-what's that?" she worriedly asked him.**

"**I saw your husband in another woman's house. He was making out with her. They didn't draw the curtains so I was able to see."**

"**Oh My God!" Eun Hye nearly dropped her phone. **

"**I know. I actually took a picture. I'll come over so you can see it." Eun Hye sobbed and sobbed in shocked. "Don't cry. I'm coming. I swear. I'll come over."**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she screamed while crying. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN MARRIED FOR A MONTH AND HE'S ALREADY CHEATING ON ME!"**

"**Hush now." Jake said. "I'll come over. And I'll talk to you about this. Okay. Calm down." **

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause he's taking you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed. **_

**A few minutes later, Jake arrived at their house and immediately looked for Eun Hye. He found their small flat and knocked on the door. Eun Hye rushed to the door and opened it. Upon seeing Jake, she embraced him and cried freely. He embraced her back and comforted her. The two sat on the couch and talked.**

"**You really saw him doing that?" she asked in between muffled cries.**

"**I did, my dear. I actually have a picture of him."**

**Eun Hye gasped. "Can I see it?" Jake flipped his phone and showed her the picture of a shirtless Leeteuk and his topless girlfriend making out. This made Eun Hye cry even more. She was wailing, sobbing, weeping, bawling her eyes out. Jake did all he could to comfort her but nothing was working.**

"**Oh My God Jake!" she cried. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"**

"**I think you shouldn't have married him."**

"**I actually think so, too." she replied, sniffing.**

"**Honestly, when you guys were getting married at the chapel, I was staring at him in a mean way because I had some bad vibes. And I was right. He did have some bad vibes. Judging by what I caught him doing." **

"**I want to get angry at him right now."**

"**Call him up."**

"**But you're here. He might…he might…"**

"**He won't come. Just let him try. I'll keep you safe. I swear." **

"**Jake…"**

"**Yes."**

"**I haven't talked to you in a while and honestly, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."**

"**What's that."**

"**I love you." she threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. "I love you so much Jake. We should've gotten married. I should've married you, not Leeteuk. Maybe then I'd be having a grand time. I wouldn't be living in a crap apartment like this."**

**Jake smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The girl that he loved since the day he saw her but thought didn't return the feelings, loved him back. And hearing that was just so good for Jake's heart. "I never thought you'd love someone like me."**

"**Why ever not? You're better than Leeteuk."**

"**What made you say that?"**

"**I don't even have to tell you anything. Just looking at you…you're better than Leeteuk. You're a nice guy. You're calm. You're decent. You don't look like the type who would cheat on his girl." **

"**Really. I never knew you saw me that way."**

"**And most of all…"**

"**What?"**

"**You actually know how to love a girl. You know how to love a girl for who she is and not what she's capable of doing in bed. That trait alone is an admirable."**

"**I…I can't believe it."**

"**Me too. I should've married you. But what's done is done. The girl who you'll be marrying in the future is a very lucky one, I'm telling you."**

"**So. Are you going to call up Leeteuk?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Aren't you afraid that he might come and kill you? Us?"**

"**No. You're with me. What could happen?" Eun Hye bravely pulled her phone out and dialed Leeteuk's number. Leeteuk was in the middle of a makeout session when his phone rang.**

"**H-Hello?" he said in between moans.**

"**Don't you be moaning to me, Leeteuk. Answer me right now! Where are you and who are you with?" Leeteuk was shocked out of his wits and pushed Min Hyun aside. **

"**With? No…no one. I'm with no one."**

"**Don't lie to me you son of a bitch! Who are you with? Where are you?" **

"**I'm wi…"**

"**Don't explain. I saw a picture of you and some girl having sex. Don't lie to me saying you're with nobody. Come on here and let's settle this thing face to face." **

"**But-"**

"**Come here! Now!" Eun Hye screamed and hung up. Jake smiled and admired her bravery. **

"**You know how to yell at guys. Guess you're not as demure as I thought you were." **

"**I am demure. But when it comes to violating my rights, I get tough!" Jake laughed at this. **

"**Since Leeteuk was so gutsy to make out with a girl with the curtains spread out, let's make a scene, too. Let's kiss like hell when he comes, just so he'll know what it feels like to be cheated on." Eun Hye suggested. Jake's face showed apprehension.**

"**I don't think that's a very smart thing to do, Eun Hye."**

"**Oh come on, Jake. It's time for revenge. So what do you say? Let's exercise our right to love right now. " Jake and Eun Hye kissed the way they've always wanted to.**

_**It's a little too late for you to come back **_

_**Tell you it's just a mistake think I'd forgive you like that**_

_**If you thought I would wait for you**_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**But you're just a boy**_

_**You don't understand**_

_**You don't understand…**_

**Minutes later, Leeteuk arrived home and the scene of Jake and Eun Hye "making out" shocked him. He immediately took Jake by the shoulder and jabbed him, taking Eun Hye by shock. Jake stood up and dusted himself before participating in bareknuckle fighting with Leeteuk. Eun Hye tried to stop both men by yelling at her husband.**

"**STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" She turned to Leeteuk. "Leeteuk. Who were you with? What were you doing there?"**

"**I was just…" Eun Hye asked for Jake's cellphone and showed him the picture. He bowed his head in remorse and embarrassment.**

"**I was just what? Talking to her? Settling some things at the bar? I knew right from the start that you were gonna be like this. I knew right from the start that you were gonna lie to me and cheat on me with harlots like this woman right here!" Eun Hye yelled with tears in her eyes.**

"**Well you can't say that anymore!" he yelled back. "Because you were making out with him when I came here?"**

"**See? You see that? And how did it feel? How did you feel when you saw us kissing on your sofa in your living room in your apartment?" **

**Leeteuk couldn't come up with an answer.**

"**How does it feel to get cheated on? How does it feel to-" Leeteuk hit her on the jaw, knocking her down to the floor. Jake saw this and attacked Leeteuk. Leeteuk fought back. He gave Jake some kicks to the gut while Jake hit him over and over again until Leeteuk's forehead busted open and spilled with blood. Leeteuk wasn't about to go down without a fight. He jabbed Jake's nose and made it bleed. Eun Hye snuck up from behind and hit her husband but he was too strong. He grabbed her by the hair and drove her to the wall where he banged her back over and over again until she coughed. When he was sure that she was too weak to stand on her own, he threw her to the ground like a rag doll and kicked her stomach. Jake saw this and gave him a chokehold. Leeteuk struggled by elbowing Jake's stomach before hitting him in the nuts. This made Jake squirm in pain and since he was fully aware that Eun Hye was down and out, he rushed to get his gun and loaded it. He stood before Jake and pointed the gun at him.**

"**Don't fuck around with me and my personal life." he pulled the trigger and there went Jake's life. Eun Hye regained consciousness and the sight of Jake's dead body bathing in his own blood made her break down. She crawled swiftly to his side and tended to him, hoping for some sort of life to still be there. Sadly, there was none. She looked up at Leeteuk who stared at her coldly, showing no signs of remorse over what he did. **

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**Someday you'd wish you were a better man**_

_**You don't listen to her**_

_**You don't care how it hurts**_

_**Until you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause you've taken her for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**But you're just a boy**_

"**One day…" Eun Hye said hysterically. "You're gonna regret this. You're gonna wish you weren't born."**

**Leeteuk walked around and smirked. "That's nice. However, I have no regrets." he pointed the gun at her which scared her. However, Leeteuk did her kind and spared her. **

"**I'd rather die than face the consequences of what I did. I have my pride. I have too much pride in me to go to jail." he pointed the gun at his own head and blew it. Blood splattered everywhere and Eun Hye screamed in fright. With both men dead, she was left alone in the apartment, scarred and hysterical. **


	9. You Lost Me

Several years later, Yoon Eun Hye was still in therapy. The double murder that happened in her ex-husband's house left her scarred and haunted that 3 years wasn't enough for her to recuperate. She spent most of her time in her therapy cell where the only thing that she looked at was the window. Her pretty face gone, her frame even smaller and her hair, always a mess. The once exalted and highly celebrated "pretty woman" was now a hysterical mess at a therapy place. Not a passing day came without her thinking about what had happened 3 years back.

_I am done smoking gun_

_We've lost it all_

_The love is gone_

_She has won_

_Now it's no fun_

_We lost it all_

_The love is gone _

Eun Hye stood from her bed and walked to the wall where the window was. She stared outside and watched the branches sway in the breeze. She sighed and let a tear escape from her eye. She sobbed to herself. She missed Jake.

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me_

She moved away from that spot and sat on the floor. She let the tears escape from her eyes and sobbed heavily to herself. Since she was in therapy, there's no holding back. She just cried and cried like crazy

_And we tried_

_Oh how we cried_

_We lost ourselves_

_The love has died_

_And though we tried_

_You can't deny_

_We've left this chase_

_We lost the fight_

Eun Hye tried to think about the good times that her friends gave her in the past. When she was chased by men and when everyone loved her. Now she's a broken woman. A wreck. A crazy bitch living in the therapy house. She lost all her money. Nobody wanted to take her in. She couldn't believe the place that she has spiraled into. A deep well of sadness and depression. She believed that she never did wrong to anyone.

_And we had magic_

_And this is tragic_

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself _

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We found our lives been changed_

_Babe, you lost me…_

But the sun shone brightly on her. She looked at it and cringed. The rays illuminated her very pale skin. She stood up and walked around. She began to smile to herself. She thought of the good times that she had with Jake and her friends. She thought of the good things that could come with living in the therapy house. Think about it. There will be no more tears. There will be no more pain. No more scars. Nothing could harm her anymore. Leeteuk wasn't there anymore. She could finally live the life that she wanted. Solitude. Aloneness. Seclusion.

_Now I know you're sorry _

_And we were sweet_

_But you chose lust when you deceived me_

_You'll regret it but it's too late_

_How can I ever trust you again…_

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We found our lives been changed_

_Babe…you lost me…_

She smiled. She likened her life to the room that she was staying in. It may be gloomy at times but there's a little window there that allows some light in. She then figured that even with all the shit that comes with life, there's always room for a little smile.

She climbed on top of the bed and slept, in hopes of something better tomorrow.


End file.
